Really (Don't) Care
by CatBunny1307
Summary: Kyuhyun akui Sungmin itu sangat bodoh, terlalu bodoh. Sia-sia saja untuk mempedulikan orang sebodoh Sungmin. "Mulai sekarang, sepertinya kita bukan sepasang sahabat lagi, Min." / A KyuMin fanfiction. YAOI. NC Smut. OOC. AU. OneShoot. DLDR! DON'T COPY-CUT! Cat13 presents. Special for KYUHYUNDAY


**Really (Don't) Care  
(Oneshoot)  
**

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **Rated :** M (adult content)

 **** **Main Pair** **:** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

 **Author :** Cat13

 **Genre :** Romance / Friendship

 **Warn! :** YAOI. Smut. School life. Bad Teenager. Violence scenes. OOC. AU. Bad EYD.

 _A/N_ : Special for our daddy's 29th birthday! Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

.

.

 _enJOY reading!_

* * *

 _"Ta-tapi.. Tapi Minnie mau BunBun kembali dan cake stlobeliii~"_

 _"Tidak lagi, Sungmin-ah. Kau adalah penerus generasi klan kita, kau harus menjadi pria sejati. Tak ada lagi benda benda lucu dan cake manis."_

 _"Hiks.. hiks.. Yunho-jucci jahat! Minnie benci Yunho-jucci!"_

 _Jung Yunho kewalahan begitu melihat anak bosnya menangis kencang, segera saja ia menenangkan Sungmin._

 _"Tapi ini perintah Appa mu, Sungmin-ah. Kau bertambah besar dan tak memerlukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi." bujuk Yunho lemah lembut._

 _"Tapi Minnie suka itu semua! Kenapa sih.. hiks.. Appa selalu memaksa Minnie?"_

 _"Apa yang terljadi?"_

 _Perhatian Yunho teralihkan kepada sosok anak kecil lainnya yang baru datang, memperhatikan dengan mata hitam kecilnya._

 _"Ah, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun. Kapan anda kemari?"_

 _Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia malah memasuki ruangan dan mendekati Sungmin yang masih terisak. "Kenapa Minnie menangis? Ya! Yunho-jucci apakan Minnie?"_

 _Yunho semakin kewalahan begitu Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh selidik, "A-anu begini Tuan.."_

 _"Yunho-jucci membuang BunBun dan melalang Minnie makan cake manis lagi, Kyunnie!" adu Sungmin dengan imutnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Dasal Yunho-jucci pelit! Ayo Minnie, ikut Kyunnie!" langsung saja Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keluar dari ruangan. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah._

 _"Eung? Kita mau kemana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya, pipinya memerah lucu karena menahan isak._

 _"Kyunnie membawa cake khusus untuk Minnie! Minnie suka kan?"_

 _Mata cokelat Sungmin berbinar senang, wajahnya kembali ceria. "Benalkah?"_

 _"Eum!" jawab Kyuhyun yakin._

 _"Holeeee~ Cuma Kyunnie yang sayang Minnie!"_

.

.

.

.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di tas milik Kyuhyun!"

"Apa itu, Min?"

"Sebuah dildo!"

"UAPAA?!"

 _BLETAK!_

"Hentikan perbuatan semena-menamu, Lee Sungmin." pukulan di kepala disertai suara dingin dari Kyuhyun, tenang namun menusuk. Aura gelap menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh jangkungnya. "Kembalikan."

" _Heol_! Tidak bisa!" tolak Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Di Dunia ini, mungkin hanya Lee Sungmin seorang yang tidak gentar menghadapi Kyuhyun. "Ini kejadian yang langka, aku harus membuat semua orang di sekolah tahu!"

"Lee.. Sung.. Min." itu adalah suara Kyuhyun yang memberat, semakin marah. Kedua tangan pemuda Cho itu bahkan mengepal erat, siap menghajar pemuda berparas manis yang masih menatapnya sok polos.

Sedangkan, dua orang lain yang duduk di antara meja dan kursi kelas hanya bisa menelan ludah menonton aksi mereka berdua. Mereka adalah Lee Eunhyuk dan Kim Kangin, teman akrab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama di Sekolah.

"Sudahlah.. hentikan saja, Min." bujuk Eunhyuk takut-takut. Sebenarnya, pemuda penyuka _blue film_ ini ingin sekali ikut menyebarluaskan aib Kyuhyun yang sangat mencegangkan, tapi cari mati itu namanya membuat masalah dengannya.

"Benar. Kembalikan saja, kalian senang sekali bertengkar sih." kini Kim Kangin yang buka suara, lelaki bertubuh kekar itu pura-pura menahan ekspresinya. Padahal niatnya juga sama seperti Eunhyuk, namun diingatkan lagi yah.. bisa cari mati!

"Ish!" decak Sungmin sebal karena teman-temannya tidak mendukung aksinya. "Kalian pengecut! Masa kalah sama si _magnae_ sih!"

"Kubilang kembalikan.."

Sungmin mendekat, tinggal berapa inchi jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua mata dengan warna berbeda itu saling memberikan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Kembalikan katamu? Oh~ itu tidak bisa! Pertama kau ha-"

 _DUAGH!_

Belum sempat Sungmin menuntaskan perkataannya, pukulan telak langsung Kyuhyun luncurkan di wajah manis rupawan miliknya.

"Kubilang kembalikan!"

"YA!"

 _DUAGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

Adu jotos terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Kangin sudah terbiasa, sangat terbiasa malah. Mereka hanya mengabaikan, sambil membaca majalah Maxim yang Eunhyuk bawa. Percuma saja melerai perkelahian kedua orang kepala batu itu, yang ada malah mereka yang kena getahnya.

"Dada idol wanita ini besar sekali ya, Hyung."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi apa benar itu asli?"

 _Srash!_

Akhirnya Sungmin jatuh tersungkur di lantai, tak mampu lagi membendung serangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin, mengadahkan salah satu tangannya meminta benda miliknya kembali.

"Sialan!" maki Sungmin kemudian mengembalikan benda panjang berbentuk kemaluan lelaki itu kepada Kyuhyun, dengan perasaan yang tak rela tentunya.

"Sekali lagi, jangan coba-coba mengusikku. Gunakan otak bodohmu, Lee Sungmin."

"Untuk apa aku takut denganmu?" Sungmin kemudian berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

Dirasa pertengkaran sudah usai, Eunhyuk dan Kangin kembali peduli. Mereka mengamati Kyuhyun yang memasukkan dildo rampasannya ke dalam tas milik pemuda jangkung itu.

Gatal sekali rasanya ingin menanyakan apa gunanya benda itu untuknya, namun pelototan tajam yang Kyuhyun layangkan sudah membuat mereka berdua bungkam dan takut.

 _'Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang!'_

Sungmin kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Kangin dan Eunhyuk, disusul oleh Kyuhyun kemudian. "Malam ini kan akhir pekan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersenang-senang lagi?" tawar pemuda manis itu sambil mengerling nakal.

"Woaahh~ benar sekali! Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu!" sorak Eunhyuk kegirangan, pikirannya kini melayang untuk rencana nanti malam. "Wuihii~ aku akan memilih _Noona-noona_ berdada padat!"

"Kalian semua ikut kan?"

Kangin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap, menerima tawaran Sungmin. Kini ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu, lalu menggidikkan bahu. "Terserah saja."

"Yeaay! Kau memang sahabat terbaik!" puji Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Oh ya, kudengar. Setiap kau bermain dengan partnermu, kau sering menutup mata mereka." perkataan Eunhyuk tertuju pada Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Waaw! _Magnae_ kita seorang sadistic!" ungkap Kangin takjub, meringis ngeri.

"Apa urusannya dengan kalian?" ucap Kyuhyun telak membuat Eunhyuk dan Kangin bungkam.

"Percuma saja kalian mewawancarai seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berujar sambil menyenderkan kepalanya manja di pundak Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan yang disenderinya bergerak risih. "Kalian tidak mengenal sifat menyebalkannya saja."

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri. Sebelum kau mengomentari orang lain."

"Ih!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya imut, "Kau memang tidak bisa mencerna lelucon."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Keluarga mereka sudah memiliki keakraban sejak dulu, keluarga mereka terpandang sekaligus menyeramkan.

Sungmin merupakan penerus generasi ketujuh dari salah satu klan tersohor dan berbahaya di Korea, berhubungan erat dengan Yakuza di Jepang. Dibalik wajah polos dan manisnya ini, ia sudah mengerti kehidupan gelap yang diajari oleh keluarganya secara turun temurun. Namun, Sungmin bisa menutupi itu semua berkat sifatnya yang ceria, menggemaskan juga kenakalannya. Tapi, jangan sekali-kali mengajak Sungmin dalam sebuah perkelahian, mungkin yang tertinggal hanya nama dan jasad saja.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun. Pemuda dingin yang dijuluki 'Senggol Bacok' seantero Sekolah. Merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga yang mempraksarai sistem pendidikan Korea, jika kalian mengeluh betapa sulitnya kurikulum di Negara ini janganlah di hadapan mereka, atau kalian akan diasingkan karena dianggap pengkhianatan. Karena keluarganya menjunjung tinggi pendidikan, Kyuhyun sudah dilatih dan terlahir menjadi anak yang cerdas dan mandiri.

Keduanya memang bertolak belakang, tapi persahabatan mereka terjalin begitu erat hingga sekarang.

Hanya Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Kangin saja yang beruntung dapat mendekati mereka berdua, tetapi kedua orang itu juga tak mampu mengorek lebih dalam hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang super cuek bahkan terkesan tak peduli terhadapnya?

Atau mungkin.. sebaliknya?

.

.

.

.

"Akuhh.. keluarrhh aahh!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, menatap datar seorang wanita telanjang yang baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

 _'Menjijikan'_

"Kau menikmatinya hm?" Kyuhyun merekayasa suara, terkesan seduktif. Dikeluarkannya mainan seks dari kemaluan wanita penggoda itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Dearhh.."

Kyuhyun melepas satu sisi earphonenya, kemudian membersihkan dildo yang dipakai untuk kepuasan palsu wanita itu dengan cairan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan.

Ketika wanita itu hendak beranjak dan melepas penutup mata, Kyuhyun segera menghentikannya. "Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" dahi wanita itu mengkerut heran, "Kau ingin ronde selanjutnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya tunggu sebentar saja." pinta Kyuhyun terkesan memerintah, dan si wanita kemudian diam.

Kyuhyun menaruh benda panjang tersebut kedalam tasnya, membersihkan segala hal, memastikan tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Lalu ia memulai aktingnya kembali, memasang wajah puas seperti lelaki hidung belang. "Sekarang kau boleh membukanya."

Wanita itu patuh, menarik penutup mata dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berkemas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ronde selanjutnya?" bujuk wanita malam itu terkesan manja.

"Untuk malam ini, sekali saja." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian melempar sebuah amplop kepada wanita itu, "Ini imbalannya untuk malam ini. Aku harus segera menyusul temanku."

Wanita itu tersenyum puas mendapati uang yang cukup banyak dari Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kutunggu malam selanjutnya, Dear~"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan godaan wanita tersebut, pemuda itu kemudian keluar sambil membawa ranselnya. Menyusuri lorong gelap klub malam ini, mencari pintu dimana Sungmin berada.

"Kamar 707"

Kyuhyun menarik napas perlahan, mengumpulkan energi di dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan itu melakukan ancang-ancang, secara cepat ia mendobrak pintu tersebut sekali tendang.

 _BRAK!_

"YA!"

Di dalam, Sungmin sedang asik bercumbu dengan dua orang wanita. Merengut tak suka ketika Kyuhyun datang disaat yang tak tepat.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Kyuhyun santai, masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa permisi.

Sungmin mendengus sebal, "Tapi aku belum menyetubuhi mereka berdua, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli amukan Sungmin, ia segera menarik pemuda mungil itu. "Kau saja yang lamban. Cepat pakai bajumu."

Sungmin hanya bisa cemberut masam, secara tak rela ia merapihkan penampilannya. Kemudian pergi tak lupa memberikan _kiss bye_ dan kedipan genit kepada dua wanita penggoda yang baru saja di cumbunya.

"Kenapa sih kau senang sekali merusak pintu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Itu cara yang paling ampuh. Lagipula Tuan Lee bisa menggantikan hanya satu pintu yang berisi wanita jelek kan?"

Sungmin mendengus lagi mendengar perkataan ketus Kyuhyun. "Wanita jelek? Heey~ jangan sembarangan dengan wanita pilihan klub milikku!"

"Tetap saja mereka jelek. Kemaluan mereka jelek."

Sungmin menonjok pelan pinggul kanan Kyuhyun, "Tapi kau menikmati mereka kan? Dasar munafik." Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh, "Kau sudah berkali-kali melepas hasratmu. Sedangkan aku? Sama sekali belum! Bahkan aku masih dibilang perjaka! Aarrgghh bisa mati harga diriku jika Kangin dan Eunhyuk tahu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerlingkan matanya malas.

"Pokoknya untuk malam selanjutnya! Aku harus menggunakan _bodyguard_ agar kau ti-"

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko _cheesecake_ yang baru _launching_ hari ini?"

Sungmin menghentak kakinya keras, "Lagi-lagi kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu! Kemarin saja kau baru mengajakku pergi minum _choco float_ paling enak di Myeongdong, sekarang tidak lagi ya kau bi-"

"Aku yang traktir."

"Oke! _Deal_!"

Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum, sangat tipis dan tak terlihat jelas jika bukan dari dekat. Sungmin mudah sekali untuk dikelabuhi, benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Satu suapan penuh _cheesecake_ Sungmin masukkan kedalam mulutnya, kakinya tak henti-hentinya bergerak riang seperti anak kecil.

"Heumh~ Mashitaa!" ungkapnya ceria, tak henti-hentinya menghabiskan setengah loyang _cheesecake_ yang baru dipesannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang tak suka makanan manis hanya memesan cola sambil menunggu Sungmin yang sibuk menyantap.

"Uhmm.. dsnihh naakhh!"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu rapat, salah satu jari telunjuknya menekan dahi Sungmin cukup keras. "Kunyah dan telan dulu. Setelah itu baru berbicara, Bodoh."

Sungmin melotot tajam kepada Kyuhyun, tak terima di ejek seperti itu. Langsung saja ia menelan _cheesecake_ nya. "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Suasana menjadi menjengkelkan-menurut Sungmin-kemudian ia menolehkan tatapannya ke jendela toko, memperhatikan jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Oh!" mata cokelat itu melebar begitu mendapati seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, senyum Sungmin terkembang namun tersirat sesuatu. Langsung saja ia bergegas keluar dari toko, membuat Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Shindongie~"

Seorang pemuda tambun yang sedang berjalan di trotoar mendadak berhenti mendengar panggilan Sungmin. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Waii~ apa yang dilakukan anak baik-baik semalam ini?" tanya Sungmin begitu ramah. Tangannya menepuk pundak Shindong yang enggan menoleh kebelakang. "Hey, tatap aku dong!"

Kyuhyun memantau lewat jendela, memastikan sikap Sungmin tidak kelewatan.

"Shindongie~" panggil Sungmin kesekian kalinya. Karena takut, Shindong berbalik kepadanya. "Nah, gitu!"

"A-apa yang kau mau.. Sungmin- _ssi_?" tanya Shindong sedikit mencicit.

"Eh? Yang aku mau?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak, namun satu tangannya masih menahan Shindong untuk tidak kabur. "Karena aku bertemu denganmu secara kebetulan. Jadinya aku bingung."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku permisi.."

"Tidak secepat itu!" cegah Sungmin sambil menyeringai, "Sekarang kau berani yah?"

Shindong menggeleng lemah. "Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin segera pulang."

"Pulang yah? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Makan bersama?" tawar Sungmin seimut-imutnya, "Ayolaah~"

Merasa tidak ada yang beres, Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Tapi.. aku harus segera.."

"Kau benar-benar minta di hajar yah!" Sungmin hendak melayangkan bogemnya kearah Shindong.

 _Grep!_

Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin cepat.

"Aish!" gerutu Sungmin sekali lagi, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membatalkan aksinya. "Kenapa sih kau ini?"

Shindong yang terpejam, tak merasakan apa-apa segera membuka matanya perlahan. Dirinya terkejut begitu mendapati Kyuhyun dihadapannya. "C-Cho.. Kyuhyun?"

"Pergilah." perintah Kyuhyun ketus terhadap Shindong. Segera saja pemuda tambun itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, pergi dengan aman.

Sungmin menatap sebal Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar, mengapa sahabatnya ini senang sekali mengusik kesenangannya sih? "Kenapa kau membiarkan dia lari?"

"Tidak baik membuat keributan di tempat umum." Kyuhyun melemparkan tas ranselnya kepada Sungmin. "Sekarang bawa ini, balas budi karena traktir."

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhinya, ia sungguh tak terima. "Perhitungan sekali!"

.

.

.

.

Sambil menaikkan kakinya diatas meja, Kyuhyun memandang malas jendela kelas menatap keluar tepatnya lapangan sekolah. Keadaan kelas begitu sepi usai pelajaran olahraga, hanya ada beberapa siswi yang bercakap ria.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk, seperti biasa. Usai pelajaran olahraga akan pergi ke atap untuk membolos pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu sejarah korea, sambil merokok dan menonton film porno koleksi Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Sungmin, entahlah Kyuhyun sedang malas meladeninya. Setelah jam olahraga usai, Sungmin menghilang entah pergi kemana. Apa mungkin dia ikut bergabung bersama Kangin dan Eunhyuk? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

Para siswi yang duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengaguminya, mereka tak berani buka suara untuk menyapa pemuda tampan itu. Kalian tidak lupa kan julukan Kyuhyun di Sekolah itu apa?

"Hng.. tumben sekali Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tidak bersama Sungmin- _ssi_?"

"Eh? Sungmin- _ssi_ ya?"

"Bukankah dia baru saja pergi ke kelas Bora- _ssi_?"

 _Deg!_

"Heh? Bora adik kelas yang montok itu? Waah~ apa jangan-jangan.."

"Kudengar, Sungmin- _ssi_ menyimpan rasa kepada Bora- _ssi_."

"Beruntung sekali dia! Ditaksir ole-"

"Bisakah kalian memberitahuku dimana letak kelas si Bora itu?"

Sekelompok siswi itu terlonjak kaget, sejak kapan Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat mereka?

"A-anu.. Kyuhyun- _ssi_.."

"Cepat katakan!"

Gertakan keras Kyuhyun mampu membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Selain tampan Kyuhyun juga menyeramkan. Kenapa dia bisa marah seperti ini?

"I-itu.. Kelas Bora- _ssi_... ada di lantai dua, dekat tangga. Kelas 2-D."

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau sebagainya, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kelas, berlari kencang menuju lantai dua.

Sesampainya disana, suasana ramai mengerubung Kelas 2-D. Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran, menerobos kerumunan dan langsung mendapati Sungmin yang mengenggam tangan seorang siswi berparas menarik.

"Brengsek kau Lee Sungmin!" seruan Kyuhyun menarik perhatian disekitar, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan siswi yang tentunya bernama Bora itu. Kyuhyun menarik langsung kaos olahraga milik Sungmin, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"I-itu.. bukannya Cho Kyuhyun- _sunbae_?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Apa dia juga naksir Bora?"

"Woaaah! Rebutan cewek!"

Sorak sorai kembali meramaikan, mereka semua berteriak menyoraki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bersitegang. Sungmin terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" desis Sungmin, melirik Kyuhyun takut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin takut menghadapi Kyuhyun. Karena sahabatnya kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Justru aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau ada disini?" balas Kyuhyun lebih tajam, giginya menggertak marah.

Melihat kondisi yang tak memastikan, Kyuhyun menarik paksa Sungmin keluar. Sebelum itu, Kyuhyun mengacungkan jarinya kearah Bora.

"Untuk kau! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan, langsung mengunci rapat pintunya. Dihempaskannya Sungmin ke salah satu ranjang disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa lagi?" geram Sungmin frustasi, "Kenapa kau senang sekali mengusik kesenanganku!"

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Kyuhyun membuka kaos olahraganya, membuangnya asal. Kemudian menaikkan dirinya diatas ranjang, mengurung Sungmin dalam kungkungannya. "Kau tanya kenapa aku melakukan ini semua kepadamu?"

Sungmin menggigil ketakutan, Kyuhyun sangat menyeramkan diatasnya. Tapi entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasa, bahkan lebih dari ketika ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Bora.

"Aku melakukan itu semua.. karena aku menyukaimu."

 _Deg!_

Mata cokelat itu melebar saking terkejutnya. Sungmin yang hendak berkomentar langsung dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut.

"Aenhh.. Hentihh..Anghh.."

Sungmin berusaha berontak namun tak mampu, Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Kini lidah keduanya beradu, saling bertukar saliva dan menggoda miliknya. Kyuhyun bahkan semakin memperdalam dengan menakan tenguk Sungmin, menyesap bibir delima itu lebih intens.

Sungmin memekik ketika merasakan kaosnya terbuka, ia bahkan bisa merasakan putingnya dimainkan. Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak nakal disekitar dada Sungmin, memainkan kedua benda mungil menggemaskan miliknya.

"Mnhh.. Ccpkhh.."

Lumatan, hisapan, kuluman hingga gigitan Kyuhyun lakukan di bibir yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini, Sungmin semakin terbuai dan tak bisa melawan lagi, menikmati segala perbuatan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ekspansinya disekitar leher dan tenguk menggiurkan milik Sungmin, memberikan tanda kepemilikan disekitar sana.

"Kyuuhh.. Janganhh.."

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung ketika Kyuhyun menjilati dan menghisap keras kedua putingnya satu persatu, tangan Kyuhyun juga tak tinggal diam dengan meremas bokong serta kejantanannya Sungmin yang entah mengapa menegang.

"Lihat.. kau langsung menegang karena sentuhanku." Kyuhyun menampilkam seringainya, dengan tergesa ia melepaskan kain terakhir Sungmin. Menampilkan penis mungil milik pemuda manis itu yang menegak sempurna.

"Bo-bodoh.. jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu, Kyuhyun bersorak girang dalam hati.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mulai mengocok penis Sungmin dengan tangan, sesekali menjilat ujungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Demi keindahan yang ada di Dunia, pemandangan Sungmin yang terangsang jauh lebih indah.

"Kyaah! Aahh~" pekik Sungmin keras ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut pemuda tampan itu, dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap hisap batang yang semakin terasa berkedut dialamnya. Sungmin hampir mencapai puncaknya, matanya berkunang-kunang nikmat.

"Ngah!"

Tanpa rasa jijik, Kyuhyun menjilati semen milik Sungmin. Menelannya sebagian dan memuntahkan sisanya, dijadikan untuk pelumas di lubang pink menggoda milik Sungmin.

"Ngh! Apa ituuhh?" Sungmin merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya perlahan, ia menggeleng-geleng lemah. "Kyuuh.. kenapa akuuh? Bukannya kau yang berada di posisi-KYAH!"

Satu jari menyusul cepat, Sungmin memekik keras karena serangan kejut dibawahnya. Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut mata cantiknya.

"Semuanya itu salah paham, Min." ungkap Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya di lubang Sungmin. "Aku menggunakan dildo untuk tetap menjaga keperjakaanku, demi kau."

Hati Sungmin menghangat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Aahh.." desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tepat mendapati titik surgawinya. Segera saja Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri, menuju tahap inti permainan.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit celana trainingnya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang sama tegang hanya saja miliknya berukuran lebih besar dan lebih tangkas. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatnya hm?" goda Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan ditempatkan di kejantanannya, "Punyaku berkembang lebih baik ya?"

"Asshh.. Aahh~" desah Sungmin lagi ketika Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua pahanya, memainkan ujung milik Kyuhyun di lubang sempitnya. Sungmin dibuat merem melek antara nikmat juga takut.

"Aku bermain dengan lembut, Min. Turuti saja aku." perlahan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Sungmin, yang di kokohi memekik kesakitan merasakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Astagaahh.. ketat sekaliihh.." Kyuhyun terus berusaha mendorong, memasukkan dirinya perlahan hingga tertanam sempurna.

Menyadari Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun memberikan rangsangan lembut dengan mencium bibir yang terbuka menggoda itu.

"Aah emnhh~"

Sambil mencium Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggul, keluar masuk didalam. Berusaha memendam jeritan Sungmin yang titik nikmatnya belum di dapatkan.

"Anghh! Ahh-" akhirnya titik itu didapatkan, Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya memompa tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Dari desahan berubah menjadi rengekan, Sungmin meminta lebih dan lebih. Mereka ganti posisi, memangku Sungmin sehingga milik Kyuhyun tertanam makin sempurna.

"Arrgghh.. Minniehh.." erang Kyuhyun menahan nikmat, menggerakkan pinggul Sungmin dan pinggulnya. Ranjang ruang kesehatan berdecit karena aksi mereka berdua, suara kecipak kulit juga terdengar jelas. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

"K-kyuhh~ aanghh~ keluarrhh.."

"Bersamaahh, Sayanghhh.."

Kedua tubuh mahluk adam itu mengejang, mereka berdua berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Cairan Sungmin keluar membasahi tubuh mereka dan sprei, sedangankan Kyuhyun keluar deras di dalam.

.

.

.

.

"Haish, kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tuh, lihat. Sungmin sampai menutup dirinya dengan selimut begitu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal, melirik cuek Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang mengelilingi Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, jangan terus seperti ini. Kasihan tuh Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana lagi." bujuk Kangin, tangan besarnya tergerak menepuk keras bagian tubuh Sungmin yang diyakini adalah bokongnya.

PLAK!

"Aww!"

"Lho?" kedua mata Kangin mengerjap-ngerjap heran, "Kau.. kenapa?"

Sebelum Kangin dan Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun penuh curiga. Kyuhyun segera menarik kedua orang berisik itu dari ruangan, mengeluarkannya dan mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan.

 _Ddok! Ddok!_

"Ya! Buka pintunya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sungmin, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan protes dua teman mesumnya itu. Ia kembali mendekati ranjang, dimana Sungmin masih meringkuk disana. Setelah mereka berdua terdiam pasca melakukan 'itu', Kyuhyun mulai berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Min.. maafkan aku."

Hening. Tidak ada respon dari pemuda manis yang baru disetubuhi olehnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Aku tahu, aku memang keterlaluan. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun memang tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia harus memohon kepada Sungmin untuk memaafkan perbuatan tak sononohnya.

"Kau membuatku hilang kendali, Min. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. Kata selanjutnya, mungkin adalah hal yang paling berat ia katakan. "Aku memang brengsek memperlakukan sahabatku sendiri seperti ini. Tapi, mengertilah.. aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, kau tak pernah menyadari itu pastinya, mungkin jika kau mengerti bentuk apa yang aku lakukan sebagai bukti aku menyukaimu adalah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, sekali lagi menghela napasnya. "Aku sungguh peduli padamu, Min."

Hatinya terasa lepas namun juga pahit, Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat mengungkapkannya setelah ia pendam sekian lama, tetapi Sungmin pasti langsung membencinya. Oh Ayolah, Sungmin seorang _straight_ dan masih menyukai wanita berdada besar, tidak sepertidirinya yang _gay_ dan hanya mencintai Sungmin.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan.. kau boleh membenciku, menjauhiku. Mungkin, kau sudah tak menganggapku sahabat lagi."

Sakit. Sangat sakit pastinya. Kyuhyun dengan berat hati berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, mendekati pintu keluar. Namun ketika tangannya memutar kunci di pintu, suara yang dinantikan membuatnya berhenti.

"Sejak kapan?"

Ya, itu suara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik langsung, mata hitamnya menatap gumpalan selimut yang bergerak dan munculah sosok Sungmin, membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai, Kyu?"

Hening terjadi lagi diantara mereka.

"Jawab a-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Canggung, sangat canggung. Kyuhyun membenci situasi seperti ini jika bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Ini sakit sekali."

Manik kehitaman itu melebar. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, segera merengkuh tubuh mungil orang yang dicintainya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Kyuhyun lirih, ia tak tega melihat Sungmin kesakitan.

"Sudahlah.." Sungmin berujar pelan, menjauhkan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap langsung tepat di mata hitamnya. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya keras, "Jika aku menyatakannya. Apa kau akan membenciku, Min?"

"Jawab saja."

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tak gugup, "Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil, Min. Mungkin sudah terhitung sepuluh tahun."

Sungmin tampak terkejut, ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Gila ya? Aku memang gila, karena mencintaimu, Min. Sungguh."

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

 _Deg!_

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengungkapkannya, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku pikir kau malah membenciku selama ini.." Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang merona, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menghakiminya.

"Tu-tunggu.. jangan bilang-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, sejak lama." ungkap Sungmin, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum lebar. "Be-berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku malu!"

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menutup rasa bahagiannya, segera menarik Sungmin lagi kedalam pelukan, bahkan bibirnya ia pertemukan dengan bibir manis Sungmin, namun kini menciumnya lembut penuh dengan perasaan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku membencimu?"

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah, Kyuhyun begitu menyukainya. "Karena kau selalu menolak _skinship_ ku dan selalu menghajarku tanpa ampun.. kau juga tidak peka dengan segala perlakuanku untuk menarik perhatianmu. Kau sungguh jahat padaku, Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Ya Tuhan, Sungmin yang pembangkang kini terlihat sungguh manis dan merajuk dengan imutnya!

"Hey.." panggil Kyuhyun begitu lembut, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Lihat ini, betapa jeleknya wajahmu kalau sedang merajuk, Sayang."

Sayang? Ah, kau sudah kelewatan rupanya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ish!" Sungmin menepis genggaman Kyuhyun. "Tuhkan, kau sungguh jahat!" rajuknya lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, betapa bahagia hatinya saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang, sepertinya kita bukan sepasang sahabat lagi, Min."

Kedua mata cokelat Sungmin melotot tak terima, "Apa maksudmu! Jangan bertindak seenaknya, hidupku terasa hampa jika tak ada dirimu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening cantik Sungmin, menatap dalam mata cokelat indah itu yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir airmata. "Jangan menangis.. aku belum melanjutkan perkataanku. Kita bukan lagi sepasang sahabat, tapi sepasang kekasih."

 _Blush!_

Wajah itu kian memerah, Sungmin sungguh imut dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tentu saja, Sungmin membalas "Ya" dan mereka kembali berciuman, sangat mesra. Dua hati yang kala itu ragu dan salah sangka kini bisa menyatu dan membagi cintanya.

Selamat berbahagia, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

 **KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Saengil Chukkaehamnida Cho Kyuhyun yang ke-29!

Efek Tryout selama tiga hari jadi munculah ide kayak begini -_- gajebooo banget yak?

Special untuk ulang tahun our daddy, jadinya dipublish 3 februari~

Masih ada yang kangen? wkwkwkwk

jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah readerdul~ and _HAPPYKYUHYUNDAY_


End file.
